starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Freedom Nadd
Biography Early Life(7BBY—3BBY) Born to Aed and Calista Nadd on Corellia, Freedom Nadd was born into a galaxy that planned to kill him. Displaying awareness to the Force nearly from the moment of his birth Freedom was hidden away by his parents. Terrified that his primal connection with the Force might attract attention his father quickly moved them out of Coronet City and into the farmlands. As he grew Freedom learned from his father the basics of Force control allowing them once again to move back into the city, where his father could again return to work. Freedom grew up without many friends, the few he had were only those children of his parents closest friends. By the age of six Freedom had become a true apprentice to his father and enjoyed their many trips out into the wilderness for training sessions out of the Empire’s watchful eye. Death of a Family(3BBY—1ABY) At the age of six the Jedi Hunters came for Aed and Calista Nadd. Sold out by a business associate named Aviri Tharn they had no chance at an escape. Drawing his lightsaber Aed Nadd was able to give his wife time to hide Freedom within the false wall in their apartment. Freedom watch through a vent in the wall as his mother was killed in cold blood, disappearing before his very eyes. Freedom stayed within the false wall for two days, too terrified to move. Freedom was rescued by Alteris Saltis, his father’s long time friend within the Corellian Engineering Corporation. Alteris took Freedom in like he was his own son, a promise he had made to his old friend. Raising Freedom on the morals and values Alteris saw Freedom grow into a young man, only to see his haunted past tear away at all he had taught him. The deaths of his parents left Freedom with a void that began to fill with hate toward the Empire, toward anyone who he could direct his anger at. Alteris knew Freedom was falling away from all he had taught him, but could do nothing to stop his fall to the dark side. A Master and an Apprentice1ABY—9ABY Upon seeing Freedom falling away from who he was Alteris Saltis called in a favor to an old friend. Master Cameo Naton. Master Naton’s arrival pulled Freedom from his inner torment giving him hope for the first time in a few years. Master Naton would groom Freedom into a Jedi strong in both talent and ability. Together they would go on many adventures, from the search for the Chu'unthor to defending the Jedi Temple. During the mission to find the Chu’unthor Master Naton along with Ulic Qel Droma and his apprentice were confronted by the Sith Lord Exar Sadow on Onderon. During the fight Freedom was used as bait by the Sith Lord to lure Master Naton out into the open. Freedom used his skill to hold the Sith Lord at bay as best he could yet he was also young, thirteen at the time, and his abilities were still too raw to be a true match for the Sith. Sadow would beat Freedom to near death, breaking nearly every bone his body and doing enough damage that it required two months of bacta treatments to restore Freedom to full health. During his time at the Jedi Temple healing from his wounds Cameo would go on to take on other apprentices, leaving Freedom alone to face his own demons.